The Cross Cultural Studies Core is the nucleus of this Program Project. Its many activities are integral to the functioning of each project component and it is through this Core that the overall Program Project can realize it's goal. It is within this Core that the major data collection surveys will be performed through the Survey Research Center (SRC) of the University of California at Berkeley, one of the country's most qualified survey research organizations. The scientific staff of this Core includes expertise in epidemiology, clinical medicine, medical anthropology, clinical psychology, health education and promotion, in addition to the survey research and psychometric expertise of the SRC. Core investigators will provide essential services and facilities to the six component projects and conduct cross-cultural research addressing cultural influences on the use of cancer screening. Specific tasks will include: 1. development of core questions that apply across ethnic groups; 2. collection of data using comparable methods across five ethnic groups and a sample from the White population; 3. development of guidelines for consistent, cross-project collection of process data; 4. comparison of baseline data across ethnic groups; 5. identification of similarities and differences in the development, implementation and impact of interventions across ethnic groups; and 6. development of recommendations for culturally tailored cancer control interventions. Thus this Core takes advantage of the Program Project's unique opportunity to study early cancer detection within and across multiple ethnic groups, provides much of the special expertise that makes individual projects possible, and provides a forum for scientific interchange between investigators on topics including instrument development, the design of interventions, and the development of recommendations for interventions targeted to ethnic populations.